Frozen Wings
by shattered petal
Summary: Please, she thinks, please don't let it be frostbite. -Olivier/Riza
1. Frostbite

**Title**: Frozen Wings  
**Genres**: Romance/Drama  
**Rating**: T (for now)  
**Couple**: Olivier/Riza

* * *

Frozen Wings  
**Chapter 1.**

* * *

'It's all right, Hawkeye. The blade hasn't been removed; I won't bleed to death just yet.'

* * *

Snow melted in the young Lieutenant's hair. Toes numb, cheeks flushed, and muscles tense, she waited with as much patience as she could manage. Over the past hour, the officer had been waiting for her commander, and hadn't received any news on her health. This shouldn't be a problem. No news meant _good_ news. If Hawkeye's commanding officer had passed away, then she would be informed in order to report her death.

However, the sight she witnessed wasn't one she could wipe away from memory. She could still smell the blood, still see the torn flesh and the struggle in her commanding officer's eyes. How Olivier Armstrong managed to escort herself back to the Fort, a blade stuck in her side, was beyond Hawkeye. That woman would never cease to amaze her.

Even when she was safe from further battle, Olivier refused to rest instantly, despite Riza's insistence. The Drachman attack had to be dealt with and some of her men required her orders. They weren't properly organised, which was a shocking and unusual circumstance for Briggs. Olivier needed to be there, but only after Hawkeye started to reveal her panic did the young Major General surrender.

No one, _no one_, should be on their feet when they were so close to meeting the face of death.

Hawkeye shivered. To think, if she hadn't been there, maybe Olivier wouldn't have cared about her life, or given it another thought. Why would she? Unfit to fight, unfit to advise, and unfit to fulfil the duty her role demanded, Olivier's life was worthless. According to _Olivier_, anyway. Hawkeye didn't care if she only had one leg. Her life was precious, no matter what.

Obedient and loyal, Hawkeye waited outside the tiny ward, arms at her sides, back straight, waiting. She told herself she was doing this out of honour and respect, but there was something else too. Concern. Riza was concerned about Olivier, concerned she might not have survived the blade's impact. While Olivier had reacted calmly to the stabbing, that didn't mean she _was_ calm.

Even the most stoic of men would gasp when cold metal sliced away at their skin.

'Lieutenant Hawkeye?'

Riza turned her head and faced the female doctor, noticing the amount of blood splattered across her white coat. The officer swallowed, and nodded her head. 'Yes?'

'You can come in now. I will have to order you keep your conversation brief. The Major General needs to recover, even if she says otherwise.'

Following the doctor inside the ward, Riza was hit with the smell of chloroform. Despite being a medical room, the place didn't look very clean. It appeared rough and dull. A patient would have difficulty recovering in such a grim atmosphere. However, the temperate was warm, cosy. At least the cold wouldn't get to the wounded.

It was good to know there was _some_ mercy at Fort Briggs.

Not to Hawkeye's surprise, Olivier was upright in bed. She had to stop herself from demanding the woman lie down and rest. Yet although Olivier had just been stabbed, she didn't look bad. Paler than usual, and tired, but she didn't appear as if she would drop dead at any second. Hawkeye guessed at Briggs one had to recover quickly.

There was something very weird to witness Olivier in such a position. Dressed in a typical hospital gown, she seemed much more human. Just as intimidating, however. Riza clicked her heels together and saluted.

'I'm relieved you're okay, ma'am.'

'Unfortunately I won't be able to perform my duties properly. Seeing as Major Miles is in Ishval, I can't have him in command of the Fort. Lieutenant, for at most a week––' Olivier heard her doctor sigh in irritation, '––A week and a half, then, I need you to take command from hereon.'

The last thing Riza expected when travelling up North was to be in _charge_ of the entire Wall. Riza maintained her composure and nodded again, unsure how to feel. Shocked? Happy? Angry? No, not angry. It wasn't anger she felt. Never in her life had Riza been handed over such a fantastic opportunity. Promotion wasn't much in her interest, but she would certainly be noticed by the authorities.

Maybe that was why Olivier made this decision.

'Thank you, ma'am. I shall do what is required of me.'

'Good. You won't have this opportunity ever again, Hawkeye, and I want you to take it. That useless Colonel in Central doesn't know your worth.' Olivier scowled slightly. 'My men never complain to my commands, and they certainly won't bat an eye at obeying your orders. Treat them like you would treat your men. That's all they need.'

It soon hit Riza how huge her responsibility was. Olivier must have a lot of faith in her! The Lieutenant flushed slightly. It was _odd_ being treated like this. Colonel Mustang was good to her, and respectful. Yet _this_–– this was different. Mustang wasn't throwing opportunities like this at her, he didn't want to. Olivier was, though, and Hawkeye would be foolish to refuse.

Olivier winced slightly, her hand subconsciously finding her wound.

'Are you all right?' Riza asked, stepping closer.

'Yes. I'll be fine. I've suffered worse.'

Hawkeye didn't doubt her words. 'Very well, ma'am. I'll report back later.' After a quick salute, Riza swivelled around on her heel and proceeded for the exit.

'Wait, Lieutenant.'

She stopped and peered to look at her over her shoulder. Olivier met her gaze, a fondness in her light, blue irises.

'I'm going to contact Colonel Mustang. You're staying a little longer. Like I first assumed, you hold far more credibility than those dogs perceive you to. Up here, I'll make sure you're noticed and that you are rewarded for your efforts. Plus, you're valuable.'

Fit for survival.

'And I don't ignore valuable soldiers.'

* * *

Several years ago, Lieutenant Hawkeye met Olivier for the first time. Back then, Riza wasn't as confident, and her motives for belonging to the military weren't clear for her. Following Roy Mustang was all she could do, the thought of that man fighting the world without her there was terrifying. Riza wanted to make sure she was by his side, as protector and friend.

When it was clear why she stood beside that man, Olivier could only sneer. Roy joked about it, saying Olivier was riddled with envy or something ridiculous. To his face, Olivier criticised Mustang, stating he wasn't offering Hawkeye her full potential. When Riza refused to cooperate, Olivier didn't bother again. If Hawkeye didn't want to climb the rank ladder, then it was her loss.

Because Roy would climb up the ladder without her, even if he clung onto the woman's hand.

The admiration Hawkeye felt for Olivier began the moment they met. The officer had heard stories about Olivier. Some were very creative, saying the Ice Queen could transform into a wolf before her enemies and eat their bodies. Others called her the Lioness, a ruler of bears and proud beasts. Olivier was feared from afar, but acknowledged. The majority looked up to her as some sort of creature to hate, but also love. It was confusing.

However, what Hawkeye admired the most about Olivier was how she pushed past the norms of society. The amount of barriers Olivier broke down to get so far. Going against the tradition of what a woman should do: stay at home, wed a man, have their children and take care of the household. She also appointed an Ishvalan as her second-in-command, and it was unbelievable the amount of battles she had to fight so people wouldn't judge her _just_ on her sex.

Then there was Briggs, and how she changed the Wall's image. Before Olivier arrived, Briggs was a prison. Criminals were sent there for punishment, in the hopes they would be disciplined harshly, and either die due to the cold or in battle. Olivier transformed everything about Briggs. Criminals and unwanted individuals were still sent there, but were now treated with respect, and taught fiercely by a woman who had fought many wars herself.

Briggs had become a community people were honoured to belong to.

It was amazing what Olivier had done. Any woman would admire her.

'Your ambush was successful, Hawkeye. Those Drachman soldiers are gone for now.'

'Good,' Riza replied, shoving her hands into her pockets. Atop of the roof, ice formed in her hair and she struggled to keep her eyes open.

'It looks like a blizzard is coming on. I'd recommend you stay indoors. This type of weather can get lethal.'

At first, Hawkeye thought the soldier was mocking her. Then she realised he was only being kind and reasonable. It would be stupid of her to stay outside when she had no reason to be. 'Captain, is it a requirement for officers to guard the roof? If not, then I would rather they were inside as well.'

'I'm afraid it is necessary they remain here, Hawkeye. They've done this many times before.'

'What about frostbite? I doubt any Drachman soldiers will attempt to invade the Fort when there is weather like this.'

The officer sighed. 'You got a point, Hawkeye, but you'll be surprised. Those assholes will try _anything_ to get their butts in here. Major General Armstrong would rather––'

'Major General Armstrong has been severely wounded. She has placed me in charge, and I'd have these men safe than not. Their lives are just as valuable as ours. They can guard the Wall within.'

Another sigh. 'Very well. Oi, you three! To the spy holes. You can keep watch there.'

Hawkeye watched the men hurry back inside, before facing forwards again. By now, it was hard to see past the mist of snow. Deciding it was best she left the roof, Riza ordered the officer away before she, too, headed inside. At the moment, there was peace for the Fort, but Hawkeye couldn't help feel on edge.

There was a possibility that the Drachman would attack, but it would be very silly of them to attack _during a snowstorm_. How many would survive? Moreover, how would they be able to aim properly at the Wall? A logical decision would be to remain in shelter, until the snow began to calm. As soon as the winds weren't as fierce, Riza would have the same men on the roof again.

Olivier's office wasn't welcoming. It was as if the office was only created for Olivier, and Olivier alone. Hawkeye didn't feel right sitting in the commanding officer's chair, she didn't feel right when officers arrived at her door for suggestions and artillery requirements. Riza tried her best to be in Olivier's mind, what she would do, what she would think.

Even she knew that wasn't achievable.

There was a knock at the door. Hawkeye raised her head and gave the soldier permission to enter.

'We have sighted a group of Drachman soldiers, ma'am. If we're quick, we'll be able to catch them in case they intend to attack.'

Riza's heart was in her mouth. Standing to her feet, she nodded. 'Yes. Get some of our men prepared. I'll come with you to make sure they're caught.'

The officer smiled slightly. 'Understood,' then he left speedily.

Would Olivier go if she were in her position? Riza imagined she would for the thrill than anything else. There was certainly a _thrill_ in this, but Hawkeye's prime motive was so the soldiers were safe. If her orders managed to end them in danger, then she would make sure she was also in the very same danger. After all, it was only fair.

Pulling on her Briggs coat, Riza grabbed two sets of guns from the artillery room. One suitable for long-distance and the other for point-blank firing. She was hoping to not use either of them for murder.

The storm had subsided, but as soon as Riza escaped the Fort, her teeth began to chatter and she shook from the chill. It was utterly freezing and if she and her men decided to spend much time out here, they wouldn't be able to cope. Riza mentally timed herself for the amount of time they had before the freeze would start to take affect.

Whatever technique Briggs officers had learnt when it came to stealth, Hawkeye wasn't familiar with it, but she tried her best to camouflage herself in the weather. Their approach to the tiny shelter the Drachman soldiers were at took a while. If they were to do this properly, then it _would_ take some time, but when they were only a couple of metres from them, Riza could feel her heart pounding.

This wasn't scary. Riza had faced nightmares since she was a little girl.

She just wasn't used to having the responsibility of four men in her hands. If they died, then surely it would be on her terms. She gave the order.

But there was no point thinking through this. Hidden behind a slope of snow, the men turned to her, waiting for permission to shoot. Riza peeked over the slope, her earthy brown eyes watching their opponents continue to crowd around a fire, oblivious.

'We stay here. Don't shoot them where it is fatal. Disable them, but don't kill them.'

'Are you kidding...?' One of the officers spoke. He cleared his throat. 'I mean, surely they have backup.'

'Don't give them the opportunity to call backup. I'm certain these men will be interesting to question.'

All five of them positioned their rifles, and then waited for Riza's command. The Lieutenant aimed for the foot, prepared to raise her gun so it would then hit the opponent's hand. A risky process, but one that could work.

'Now.'

The crackle of gunfire echoed through the snowy atmosphere. Riza aimed perfectly, her first target falling to the ground, and screaming. There were more than five opponents though. The remaining four grabbed their guns, and instantly started firing. One of the Briggs men ducked, but Hawkeye didn't hide. Eyes wide, she focussed on the hand again, determined to make the man drop his weapon.

One of the Drachman soldiers yelled something at them in a different language. Hawkeye ignored his exclaims, and silenced the man by shooting at both of his feet. Soon, all of them were down, and Riza ordered her men to grab the wounded.

It was only when they dispersed did she remember there were nine. They had only shot eight.

Foolishly, Riza stood to her feet, completely open. By the time she realised her mistake, it was too late. A bullet whizzed past her ear and stabbed one of her men. At once he fell back, groaning and clutching onto his wound. Riza inhaled sharply and found her offender, and, without a thought, shot the man through the head.

_They have to take the Drachman soldiers back to the Fort_.

'Get backup!' Riza yelled, hurrying towards them. 'Get all of them to the Wall, straightaway. The doctor needs to keep them alive.'

'On it!'

Hawkeye turned her attention to the wounded Briggs soldier. Nearing him, she realised he was struggling to breathe. The bullet was wedged into his chest, and Hawkeye had a hunch his lung had been punctured. The wound was fatal, but she wouldn't allow him to die. Not now. Not because of her.

In a matter of seconds more Briggs soldiers arrived and each Drachman soldier was taken away. Riza had already ripped away some of her uniform to press it against the soldier's wound, in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Then she grabbed his hand.

'I need you to lean your weight against me. Come on.'

Clearly the soldier was in a great deal of agony when he struggled to his feet, but he was cooperative, and tried his best to use what little energy he had left. However, he was a heavy-built man, and Riza was quite small. There was also the fact her limbs were freezing in the chilly weather. At the pace they were going, it would be a miracle if they reached the Fort without a frostbite or, worse, being faced with death.

_Olivier wouldn't leave him if she didn't have to_.

This was what Riza wanted to believe. Boots shuffling through the knee-deep snow, the two soldiers walked and walked. After twenty minutes, her companion began to wince and groan, the wound getting worse.

It soon came to the point where no one could find them if they tried. The snow was horrific, almost blinding Riza. It swirled and darted, scratching at her soft flesh, and freezing her mind. _I have to keep going_. Clinging onto the soldier, she soon began to almost drag him, he was so close to collapsing. Further and further––

The Fort! She could see it. By now, her head was numb and she couldn't feel herself. Riza could only imagine what Hell the soldier beside her was feeling.

When they reached the large doors, Riza nearly fainted. She couldn't breathe, her lungs felt like they were squeezing together, and her fingers stung, and her head, her head... everything hurt so much. In an instant, her companion was taken away, and she, too, was dragged off to the ward. Hopefully she was fine, just suffering shock or maybe the freeze.

Riza wasn't able to hear her symptoms, though. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was unconscious.

* * *

'Major General, I told you to stay in bed!'

'Two of my men aren't conscious. The least I can do is make sure they're okay, especially if one of them isn't exactly under my command.'

Olivier had no patience for her doctor's nagging. As soon as she heard about Riza's adventure, she almost slapped herself. How trained was that woman when it came to this sort of issue? Why hadn't Hawkeye reported to Olivier first before entering on such a risky mission? It was amazing only she and another soldier had been harmed.

That didn't mean good news, however.

Thankfully, the one who was shot –– Sergeant Gregs –– was fine. The bullet had been removed, and he was recovering well. It was Riza Olivier wanted to know about the most. Examining the younger soldier, Olivier realised that Riza's left hand had the most ugliest colour. Paler than the rest of her body, slightly grey even. Olivier carefully touched the woman's hand, her fingers tracing over what felt like rock. There was also a slight swell.

Olivier had seen this injury many times before.

'Can you treat her?' She asked, voice blunt. Inside, she was panicking a little.

The doctor hesitated. For the first time, she actually seemed to lack in confidence. 'I hope so. When Riza wakes up, we shall do whatever we can. Her life is more important than her hand, right now. We need to keep her as warm as possible.'

Olivier didn't respond. She wasn't sure if she was angry or worried. Turning to the sleeping Hawkeye again, she just wished the damn Lieutenant would wake up soon. Roy wouldn't be the only one hurt if something happened to her.

'When she makes the slightest implication of her awakening, fetch me. That's an order.'

There was no retort or backfire. With a nod, the doctor let Olivier go, knowing what she was thinking.

_Please, don't let it be frostbite._


	2. Touch

**author's note**: I can't keep up with my emotions. Thank you **lilbit1016** for reviewing the prior chapter. It's very appreciated, especially when it's to do with such rare couples like this. Urgh, honestly shipping unpopular couples sucks. You get members of a fandom beating at you with a pitchfork, and no one fangirls about them except you. If you think a ship is painful, try dealing with the pain without any fanfic or artwork to help you out.

* * *

Frozen Wings  
**Chapter 2.**

* * *

_I hope so_.

Three words which failed to convince the Major General. Good at reading people, she knew her doctor was not confident. There were many signs: fidgeting, hesitance, worry. Never did she _worry_; patients came in day-after-day, suffering mild to severe wounds. Lieutenant Hawkeye's arrival, however, seemed to stir something inside the doctor. As if, she was afraid of touching the blonde, scared she might cause further damage.

Olivier had an idea why she would behave this why. She just hoped her hunch was incorrect.

Leaving the bed to inspect on Riza was a bad idea. Olivier's side was in so much agony, she could barely sit upright. The stab wound was larger than she thought, which meant she was more vulnerable to infection. However, as soon as she heard the news of what happened to Hawkeye, she couldn't just _sit_ there. Promoting her to commanding officer at Briggs was a bad idea.

And Olivier never made bad decisions.

Contacting Roy Mustang about what had occurred would be foolish. Olivier was not in the mood for that idiot's attitude. It was his fault he refused to let Hawkeye climb the military ladder. Olivier was testing the woman. Yes, _testing_. That was exactly what she was doing. _Testing_.

'It's frostbite.'

The monster of the North. A deadly beast, which prowled amongst the Bears hungrily. Olivier didn't loathe enemies, but this one... this one she _despised_. Hawkeye had been outside for too long. She should have known better; should have thought ahead. 'And what do you propose?'

'Treatment is too late. I'm afraid amputation is required.'

'I only allow amputation as a last resort.'

'So do I.'

A pause. Olivier inhaled, forgetting about the pain in her side. 'How much are you removing?'

'Only a little past her wrist. The infection will spread if we don't act soon. Fortunately, it is not Hawkeye's gun hand.'

That wasn't what concerned Olivier. 'Prepare the surgery straight away. I want her fit for duty as soon as possible, are we clear?'

'Yes, ma'am.'

When the doctor left, Olivier wasted no time to escape her bed. Maybe it would be wise to rest, but how could she at a time like this? After discovering there were Drachman soldiers only a couple of miles from the Fort, and that the woman who had taken her place was suffering frostbite, Olivier couldn't be in one place.

The idea of waiting around for her wounds to heal sounded unbearable. She wasn't the "waiting" type.

Pulling on her military uniform and Briggs coat, Olivier escaped her quarter and proceeded to the office. Not to her surprise, Hawkeye had left the place organised and tidy. The majority of belongings weren't touched, aside from the paperwork.

She turned and caught one of the men who had spotted the Drachman from far off. The report was brief, and when she was confirmed there weren't anymore in sight, Olivier decided to let the topic fall for now. Even though Hawkeye had got rid of the ones discovered, that didn't mean they were gone forever. The Drachman would return, with vengeance in their hearts.

Olivier needed to know more, though. Those who accompanied Hawkeye were unable to give a satisfying account of what happened, and she guessed only Riza really knew what occurred. Of course the damned woman was unconscious. Until now.

It would be preferable for a patient to be sleeping while amputation took place. However, Riza awoke only an hour beforehand. She was informed about the frostbite, and the fact her hand would have to be removed in order for her survival.

The news came so quickly and _naturally_, it was hard to believe at first. She couldn't help remember several years ago, what Roy Mustang had done, singing her back so the tattoo would be destroyed. The pain was unbearable, she could barely keep the piece of wood in her mouth, she was so desperate to scream.

Yet she felt a sort of nothingness. Amputation was never kind, but maybe she deserved this sort of punishment. It was about time.

Hawkeye wondered if Olivier personally gave the order for the removal of her hand. What did the General think of her now? Some reckless little girl, probably. Silly, stupid girl who got too far ahead of herself.

Maybe that was what upset Riza so much. Not the frostbite, the amputation, or the memory of Roy. Just the image of Olivier's dismissal, of her disappointment.

Riza watched the two doctors whispering to each other and preparing for the surgery. Suddenly everything felt dark and dull, gloomy, awful. Suddenly she wished she was back home with Hayate, and suddenly she wished she had never met Olivier. Never met that woman she was ridiculously desperate to please, to impress.

How pathetic.

'Lieutenant, this is going to be painful. We shall put down the clamp now, and this amputation shall be performed as quickly as possible. I've done it in less than seven minutes before.'

Seven minutes. That was all. Riza inhaled and nodded. 'Just do it.' _It can't be worse than the burning_.

When they tightened the clamp around her arm, squeezing the limb and stopping the blood from flowing, Hawkeye scrunched her eyes closed, but made no noise. Once the procedure was done, she opened her eyes and slowly exhaled. A piece of wood was placed into her mouth, two, three seconds passed and then––

A horrible, slow, torturous sting shot up from her wrist and into her spine. Riza tensed, but lay still, holding her breath. She could _feel_ the saw digging further and further into her skin, ripping everything in its path, digging into the bone. She scrunched her eyes closed again, tighter, biting down onto the wood, so hard her teeth would break..

... the pain was horrible, _horrible_, she wanted it to stop, _make it stop, make it stop_...

Riza didn't realise the surgery was over until a minute later. The wood fell from her mouth and she gasped, releasing her muscles, catching her breath every so often. It hurt, the pain soared throughout the entirety of her body. Riza struggled to not cry, she struggled to keep the tears in.

_No, I've suffered worse_. _That's for sure_.

'You're one of the bravest soldiers I've ever met.'

The words, at first, felt numb to Hawkeye. She could barely hear anything around her. When she registered what the doctor said, Riza nodded lightly. She couldn't talk. Sweat glistened across her forehead and she was desperate for a cool breeze. A release. The pain started to feel like a cramp, as if someone were squeezing her arm tightly, very tightly.

Wound clean, the stump was wrapped in a thick bandage, and Riza was taken to a clean bed. When she stood, Riza couldn't feel her feet. She could barely stand properly, but with some aid from the doctor, she reached the other bed. Sheet across her body, Riza closed her eyes and dozed, but couldn't rest. She could hear the doctors clearing away, hear them whispering, and the room seemed to get warmer and warmer. Too warm.

It was the pain. It never stopped throbbing.

A cold hand rested across her hot forehead. Riza sighed, opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred, and she barely had the energy to register who was touching her.

Then she recognised the long, blonde hair, bright blue eyes. Pale skin. The unusual appearance: gentleness. Olivier's face wasn't fierce or cold. It was gentle, concerned. Yet her touch was soothing, and when Olivier's hand moved away Riza's head rolled to the side and she found sleep.

Olivier dropped her gaze from the Lieutenant's face to her stump. The hand had been removed very well, a clean surgery, without any difficulties. She could always trust the skill of her medical team. Hopefully Hawkeye would recover like some of her men had when they were given the same treatment. Hopefully.

Maybe it would be _polite_ of Olivier to contact Mustang about what happened.

She wasn't looking forward to his response.

'Keep her healthy,' Olivier said, and exited the ward.

* * *

To her relief, Roy's response was professional. Or, it was _as professional as he got_. Frostbite was not an odd illness caught at Briggs, but maybe Roy just wasn't expecting Hawkeye to catch it. 'She will be taken care of, Mustang.'

'_Right_.' She heard him sigh over the telephone. '_I'd like to see her, though, if you intend to keep the Lieutenant with you._'

Olivier nearly scowled. Something inside her growled protectively. 'Seeing as she is your subordinate, I appreciate your anxiety. You can visit her, Mustang, but only after she has recovered. I want her to be treated, and back to work. You may just become a hindrance to such a revival.'

It was a harsh thing to say. At first, she wondered if Mustang would object. There was a long silence between them. Then he spoke, quietly: '_Take care of her. She means a lot to me, and the fact I don't know how she really is terrifies me. You, of all people, would understand_.'

Yes. She would. 'I value my officers more than any other commanding officer, Mustang. She is safe with me.' _I'll make sure of that_.

Roy, with reluctance, agreed to remain in Central City until Hawkeye was well enough for him to visit. Hanging up the phone, Olivier pondered over everything for a moment. She knew Roy was a fairly sensitive man, who cared lots for those close to him. Yet, that didn't mean she was, but when she spoke to Roy, she _wanted_ to care. She wanted to tell him she cared about Hawkeye just as much as he did.

Because maybe that was true. Olivier never visited her soldiers if they were unwell, but she came to see Riza after the surgery, to make sure she was okay, that, despite what horrors she suffered, she was going be all right.

Olivier hated the sight of seeing the poor woman looking so exhausted.

It was hard to not comfort Hawkeye then and there. Placing a hand on her forehead to check her temperature was all Olivier could do. Anything else would be unprofessional and would ruin the image she possessed.

Yet she did care about her.  
That much was for certain.

She hoped Riza would wake up soon.


End file.
